


Tommy

by SerialKillerQueen



Category: I See You (2019)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, (more or less), Father Figures, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Gun Violence, Healing, Light At the End Of the Tunnel, Open ended, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Scars, Self-Harm, This is the only fic for this fandom end my suffering, Trauma, do not copy to another site, i had to guess the tags, unbeta’d we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Alec goes to see his friend.
Relationships: Alec & Detective Spitzky, Alec & Tommy Braun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Tommy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dropout_ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropout_ninja/gifts).



“Tommy?”

Alec is not sure this is a good idea. Last time he went to see Tommy he was 14 and had already slipped through the cracks in the system.

Tommy’s face was already scarred -

_(- as scarred as his mind)._

And he’d not reacted well, freezing up then hyperventilating.

But it’s been over decade since… _it_ happened, since they were lost and stayed lost (the people around them may have thought they were found but they weren’t, not in the ways it mattered).

So he’s not sure this is a good idea.

And neither is Detective Spitzky, he went with him anyway, he’s staying back though, near the car.

(He’d been hurt, maybe angry, maybe scared, but mostly hurt, about the man shooting him for killing a monster. But he’d been all he had. Through the trial and the cell and the mandated therapy. Even when he’d not been very grateful, he’d been there, with the same concern he’d had when he saw two broken boys).

Tommy finally turns to look at him, and he still looks hunted, his eyes wild. Maybe a bit less though, less like a string that’s been pulled too tight and is about to snap. 

And the expression doesn’t change when he sees him.

He breathes a silent sigh of relief and walks closer, debates for a moment then kneels down in front of where he’s sitting.

He wants to talk to him. He can’t imagine no one has told Tommy what he did (what he doesn’t regret, pulling that trigger, what he does regret, hurting a kid. As if he was no better than -).

But he wants Tommy to hear it from _him_ he thinks that matters. And he wants to ask him something. 

(He’d spoken to Tommy’s family a few times, over the phone, over the years. And he knows they’re overwhelmed, they’re getting older, strung out from trying to take care of him for so long. It’s not fair and he’s not particularly happy with them. He feels the words _make them doubt their sanity_ hovering over his thought process. But he won’t do that. He won’t).

He holds eye contact.

“He’s gone. Forever. He’s dead.”

And something in his friend’s expression crumbles and he tilts toward him just slightly, he doesn’t touch him, and Alec doesn’t reach for him either, but it’s something.

“You could… Stay with me, if you want.”

He taps his fingers restlessly against his leg.

Tommy looks thoughtful.

**Author's Note:**

> /lays face down on the ground and groans/  
> I wrote at least half of this after 4 am. Why am I this way.  
> I loved this little thriller movie and its twists and turns and especially this poor maladjusted kid. Alec needs a hug, and therapy. I refuse to believe there’s no saving him, maybe the ending implied it but I refuse to believe it. He deserves to get help and a chance at normalcy and so does Tommy. (Tommy is a tough case and arguably worse off so to speak) but I want to believe time and care could help him too. And maybe one day him and Alec could be around each other without it causing them both pain.  
> This is set anywhere from 4-10 years after the films end!  
> I hope you like it boo ❤️💜💙💚 Thanks for always encouraging me!


End file.
